


Time We Had

by Ciphon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No it's defintely ooc who am i kidding, Probably terribly OOC, takes place before the time frame of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphon/pseuds/Ciphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui learns the truth about her relation to the Nohrian Royal Family, and seeks out Leon to help her come to terms with her new sense of loneliness. </p><p>[i'm really bad at summaries i'm sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time We Had

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kamui’s voice slices through the silence of the library, her body leaning against one of the cherry wood bookshelves.

Leon’s eyes continued moving across the page, finishing the sentence he had started before finally flickering up to glance at the intruder. “It’s late,” is all he muttered, before returning to his book- something about ancient tactics, Kamui noticed, based on the old, weathered cover.

“Ah, so you do know the time,” Kamui teased, moving out of the shadows, towards the well-lit section that Leon was currently seated in, the candles illuminating her pale features. "I thought you couldn't tell the difference between dusk and dawn while reading." It took every ounce of Leon’s self-restraint to keep from looking up and admiring his gorgeous older adoptive sister, and her currently smug smile. He settled for a light scoff hearing her remark, finally bookmarking his page and looking up at her.

Even though he thought he was prepared, his heart seemed to jump into his throat. Kamui was dressed in a sheer, gorgeous pale pink nightdress, which hugged her curves and the swell of her breasts temptingly, topped with an open-faced white robe. Leon somehow managed to keep his composure, giving his hair a small flick as his bangs tickled the top of his eyes. “What is it, Kamui? Do you need something in particular?” He managed to keep his voice calm, level, and cool, though both noticed the lack of her usual title when addressing her-particularly, the title ‘Big Sister’.

Kamui shifts a little, averting her eyes, and Leon feels a small pang in his chest. The secret was out- Kamui was not truly related to him and his siblings by blood. In his heart of hearts, Leon had always had his suspicions. She resembled them well enough, but the eyes were what truly set her apart. They were blood red, a striking contrast to the regular, light brown hue most of his family had. Marx had also always treated her differently- kindly, showing her an odd, gentler side of himself than anyone else in the family. And when Leon had grown older, he had silently decided that it must be true- there was no way he could truly be this attracted to- or this in love with- his older sister.

However, this revelation came late for Kamui. While she had always been coddled by and loved by the whole family- he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to learn that all you knew was a lie- that you were an outsider in a way that could never be reversed. 

In an odd way, though, Leon had never felt closer to Kamui. He knew what it was like to be different, to be looking in and hoping and wishing to fit in somehow; to learn the secret to be just like the others, and treated as such. Since a young age, Leon’s brains had set him apart from all his siblings, and alienated him. He ended up growing up far too quickly, training and studying too hard and distancing himself from any and all distractions.

Though, there was one distraction he could never shake: Kamui. She was always there, always goading him to play with her, to sit with Camilla and Marx to listen to old Nohrian stories, to explore the castle or play pranks on some of the maids. She’d peel him away from his studies, smile with a bright, gap-toothed smile, and bring him on adventures all over the grounds.

A familiar warmth spread through Leon’s chest at the memories, and he had been lost in his thoughts until Kamui pulled him out of his head. “Read to me,” she had finally replied, after the previous silence. Leon blinked, momentarily confused. Kamui turned to the bookshelf she had previously been leaning against, thumbing over the spines of the books. She continued scanning the shelf before procuring a large, old book. It was a compilation of old Nohrian fairytales, like the one Marx used to read to the three of them. She looked at the cover, and smiled fondly for a second before walking over to Leon, handing him the fairytales, while her other hand slid the tactics book out of his. She deposited the tactics book on a nearby table and smiled at him. 

“Please? I can’t sleep,” Kamui said, and Leon knew he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. However, he still sighed impatiently, shaking his head. 

“It’s no use to even try and say no, isn’t it?” Leon muttered, silently praising himself for keeping up the calm and collected ruse, regardless of his heartbeat jumping slightly. He punctuated it with an eye roll, before moving over on the window seat slightly, making room for Kamui. “Fine. But only one story, then you have to go to bed.” Kamui’s face broke into a bright smile, and she jumped into the spot next to Leon excitedly. She shamelessly snuggled into him, resting her head against his arm, her legs tucking underneath her body while waiting for him to start.

Of course, this proximity did nothing to help Leon keep his calm demeanor, and he desperately tried to keep from blushing- or worse, think too much about her breasts, which seemed to currently be pressed against his arm. Leon cleared his throat and grumbled slightly under his breath, before opening the large book. “Any particular story?” he asked, but Kamui simply shook her head. Leon paged through the large book, looking for one to read before finally settling on one he remembered distinctly from when Marx would read to them.

Leon began to read, his voice calming Kamui in a way that no abundance of lavender-scented baths or even Joker’s specially brewed black tea could. She relaxed into him as he told the familiar story, as she was lost to her memories and thoughts. Slowly, her eyes watered remembering the ruse of a family she used to believe-that these people were related to her by blood; that they were truly her siblings. It had all been a lie, the memories as well. 

Leon heard the wet inhale, indicating that she was on the brink of tears, and he paused. Leon shifted slightly to look down at Kamui, who was fervently wiping her eyes clean. He nearly dropped the book in surprise and worry, turning to look at her worriedly. 

“I…I’m sorry. I ask you to read to me and then I end up cutting you off with my crying,” Kamui apologized weakly, sniffling a bit. Her lip trembled for a second, and Leon had to grip the edge of the book to keep from reaching out to dry her eyes for her. “I just…I’m remembering sitting with you and Camilla, all piled on top of Marx as he would read to us. And…Looking back on what should be a happy memory, all I feel is loneliness. You all share something that I…That I can never have. You’re a family, while I…I’m just an outsider,”

Leon scowls slightly at this, and he swears he can hear his heart, somewhere deep inside of his chest, shatter for her. “Kamui.” He cuts her off, setting the book on the table before cupping her cheek. Her skin is soft, though wet and hot from crying. “Kamui, stop it.” He commands, though his voice is much softer than it’d normally be when barking orders. When even this doesn’t get her to stop- though it does increase the amount of weak, apologetic babbles between sobs, Leon grits his teeth before enveloping her in a tight, almost constricting hug. “I said stop it!” he practically yells.

And then his voice cracks. He doesn’t realize he’s fighting off tears until they’re spilling from his eyes. He’d been selfish after hearing their lack of a blood relation- he’d only thought about what this could mean for them romantically. He didn’t even stop to think of how lonely that would be; how alienating. And no one in the family knew that feeling better than Leon. To think of Kamui, his sweet older sister, the girl he’d grown to love, feeling that same pit of despair as him…It hurt him more than any other wound received in battle thus far.

Kamui freezes feeling his own choked sob rack his chest, her small fingers gripping at his shirt desperately. “Kamui…It doesn’t matter where you come from. It only matters where you belong, and where you belong is here, in Nohr. With Camilla, Marx, Elise…And me.” He’s struggling to find the words that she needs to hear, and desperately continues his ramble. “I don’t care that we’re not related by blood, you are my family and I l-love you,” he stutters over the ‘l word’ but manages to remind himself that it’s intended to be familial, nothing more. “Our memories and our time spent together as a family isn’t any less special just because we do not share the same parents. I…I will always cherish our time together, and look forward to the many more days we can share.” Dammit, his face is red at this point, and he can hardly keep it together.

But his words work, and while Kamui’s tears are falling at the same rate, they have changed to happy ones, and Leon feels his chest warm ever so slightly. Even when he felt like she had taken his place in the family before- when he felt a distance from the other siblings because they were too busy cooing over Kamui, he never once found himself hating her. Because it was Kamui who brought them all together, who begged Marx to read to them, who called all the siblings over to watch Leon’s new “magic tricks” he’d learned from a new tome. She was the one who would start conversations at the dinner table or force everyone into a ‘braid train’ for hours. (Marx especially disliked that pass-time, but seemed to be okay with letting Kamui braid his hair. Especially after she used her puppy dog eyes on him). She had been the glue that held the family together, and Leon struggled to think of any especially happy memories he held that didn’t feature Kamui, or some activity she thought up. 

After a moment, she sits up slightly, breaking the hug, though Kamui remains leaning close to him. “I…I won’t lie,” she says after a moment. “In a way, after hearing I wasn’t your sister…There was something good that came out of it,” her face is red at this point, much darker than before, and although he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, Leon holds his breath.

“Oh?” he questions, his voice an octave higher. Kamui squirms slightly, obviously uncomfortable and takes in a few shaky breaths. 

“I…I didn’t have to feel so terrible about my—my feelings f-for you,” There. She said it. Leon’s heart is somewhere in the castle gardens right now, after having jumped from his throat and out the window. “I thought I could fight it, but lately…You’re all I think about and I knew it was wrong since you were my brother, but after hearing the truth I feel like it all makes sense, like it’s okay or possible to- and I don’t want to hide it anymore because I-“ her long-winded ramble is cut short by Leon.

“Kamui.” He says her name, and he realizes he can’t fight the face splitting grin on his face. For someone who usually has no trouble hiding his emotions; masking them with a leveled demeanor, he’s turned to a goofus after Kamui’s confession. “Me, too.” Is all he can manage, before their bodies collide and their lips crash.

It feels right- so right that Leon can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. It’s an innocent enough kiss, but the desperation and the time he’d spent waiting for this- fantasizing about this and dreaming about her, pushes him to wrap his arms around her thin frame, pulling her onto his lap to continue the kiss. There’s so much left to be said, so much he wants to do and touch and see, but there will be another time for that. Now, he wants to savor his first kiss, and focus on not going insane from the feeling of her long, skinny fingers tangling in his hair. 

When they finally break free to breathe, both press their foreheads together and grin happily, Kamui’s tears now dried a bit. Both of their eyes were hungry- the heat between their shared bodies almost unbearable.

The final candle in the room burned itself out, leaving them together in the dark, and their lips once again found each other’s.


End file.
